


Just Details

by veil_nebula



Series: A Series of Teachers-Friends tropes. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veil_nebula/pseuds/veil_nebula
Summary: Derek can't help but notice this tiny thing in Stiles, and decides to tell him.





	

'There's this thing you do.' 

'Hm, what?' Stiles mumbles questioningly, pulled out of his thoughts. 

'There this thing you do when you look down sideways and you smile a little, when you remember something.' Derek develops, leaning against a table with his arms behind him. 'I've read it usually meant that you're recalling some sort of pleasant physical memory, like a touch or something.' 

'I...do?' Stiles shrugs. 

Derek hums in acknowledgement. 'It's a look that suits you,' he adds with a smug grin when the young man blushes. 

'I never noticed, I don't know. What brought this up?' He inquires, eager to drift off the subject. 

'I overheard a couple of students talking about it --yeah, I know, you have a fanclub,' he chuckles when the other raises an eyebrow. 'Apparently, you were talking about me.' Stiles laughs.

'Was I, now?'

'You tell me, maybe I'm making this up!' Derek winks, a childish smile plastered on his face.

'I did mention you but I think I'd know if I were remembering any kind of 'pleasant physical memory' I shared with you, as you so eloquently put.'

'Really?' Derek half teases, but somewhat disappointed at the certainty in the man's tone. 

Stiles paces around the room, until he finds a pen model to fidget. 'Come on, quote one.' 

'Well there was the one time when you puked all over my shoes. A very fond memory I have to say, I cherish it a lot,' Derek tells in an exaggeratedly soft voice, looking up and letting out a small sigh.

'What?! How does that count as one?' 

'Well not _that_ moment but just seconds before we were about to...' He trails off.

'What do you mean?' He feigns - or at least Derek hopes - obliviousness. 

'Never mind. We never had any pleasant physical moments, then.' 

'Aw, c'mon, don't be like that. I'm just trying to get your point,' Stiles pleads a little, with an apologetic pout. 

'There was no point, I was just saying you did that thing and it's cute. That's it.' A small silence settles between them. 

'There was horror-movie night.' Derek looks up, eyes bright. 'I wouldn't describe that time as very pleasurable seeing as you dragged me into this, insisting that 'horror movies are so cool, man',' Stiles air-quotes, 'and then proceeded to help me confirm how much I hated that shit.' Derek's shoulders sag - a bit too much for it to be natural but Stiles buys it, raising his finger to stop the other man before he can complain. 

'However. Your couch was very comfy, so was your arm when I gripped it and squealed like a kid every two seconds. And you did make one _mean_ margarita.' Derek's features twist into a broad smile as Stiles speaks, until he can't help but bite his lip. 

'See?? So you do remember stuff, liar. And horror movie night was an awesome night, alright. You can pretend you hated it but I know deep down you loved it.' Stiles laughs and pats Derek on the shoulder as he passes by, noticing how the man follows his movements with his eyes.

'Stop staring at my ass, you pig,' he aims for reproachful but ends up half stuttering because of his grin.

Derek snorted. 'I wouldn't dream of it.'


End file.
